The Shade
by joriholic73
Summary: Alex has become infatuated with the new girl. At the same time a new villain arrives calling themself the Shade. Coincidence? Yes yes it is. What will transpire? That's for me to know and you to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Totally Spies story and I've had it on my mind for a while. I based it on a dream I had once. Alex is my favorite character but really I ship SamXMandy so there'll be hints of it throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I own only my OC Sara and nothing more.

**String of **. . . . . . . .**= POV Switch**

_Alex's POV_

A goddess stands before me. Her beautiful pink and blue hair, her pale skin contrasting with her dark lips, and a gleaming stud in her nose.

"Uh hellllooo anyone home?" She says snapping me back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alex head of the school welcoming commite. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sara, I just transferred here from St. Clair's in New York. And by transferred I mean got kicked out of." Kicked Out?

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly did you do?" She smirks at me.

"I broke the dress codes with my piercings and make up." That's It? "Oh and I bitch slapped a nun who insulted my girlfriend." Girlfriend?

"Wait you're-"

"Gay? Yeah, not easy in a catholic school. The nuns all hated us but not because of that."

"Why did they hate you?"

"We got detention the most. Me for the piercings, language, and occasional punch and her for being nerdy." Why would that get someone in trouble?

"Why was she in trouble for being nerdy?" She chuckles.

"Generally when nuns hear someone discussing the concept of synthetic life they freak out, and she went through the Klingon rite of passage when she was ten, and they especially hated her for preaching Jedi in the cafeteria."

"Wow. That takes guts."

"Yeah. She was kinda like you. Peppy and geeky but not shy and extremely beautiful." Is she flirting with me?

"Um are you-"

"Flirting? Yes why?"

"Well I kinda wanna go out with you but I wasn't sure what to say."

"Alright when?"

"When what?"

"When do you wanna go out?"

"But I thought you have a girlfriend."

"I did but she dumped me after I slapped the nun. Said I _crossed a line_."

"Oh um then how about Saturday?"

"Sounds great." She scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Here's my number. Call me later about the details. See you around cutie." And she walks away. Holy crap I just asked a girl on a date without nerve vomiting. I gotta tell someone.

"SAM!

_To Be Continued…_

**I know it's kinda mostly dialog but that's how I type so deal with it. The story will get better as it goes. Plz R&R**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long. I've had this written for a while but have been distracted from posting. Probably gonna write a new chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**String of ** X= 3rd Person POV

_Alex's POV_

I run around the school until I find Sam. She's down the hall and talking to… MANDY! I run up and find out what's going on.

"Alright seven it is, Oh hello _Alex_."

"Alex where'd you come from?" Sam seems kinda freaked.

"Sam I need to tell you something. In _private_."

"Alex I was talking to-"

"No it's okay, I need to go anyway. See you later Sammykins." She said that with a peculiar tone. She puts her hand on Sams cheek then turns and leaves.

"What was THAT?"

"NOTHING!" She says a little scared. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh um, I asked out that new girl and she said yes." Thank god I came out to Sam and Clover years ago.

"Really? Okay details."

"Well I got really nervous but she pieced it together and said yes."

"Great looks like we both got dates today." What?

"Who'd you ask out?"

"Ok no one you know." Strange response. Well stranger than usual.

"Okay, I gotta get to class. See you at home."

"See ya Alex." She turns and walks away. Who did she ask out? Wait? Seven it is? NO! There's no way, I'm just being stupid. She'd never go for Mandy in a million years

A figure watches a monitor in a dark room.

"_How about I pick you up at seven?"_

"_Alright seven it is, Oh helo Alex." The video ends._

"Hmm I should keep an eye on them, and that Alex girl too." Said the figure in an ominous voice. The figure turns and goes through a large magnetic door. "Especially that Alex girl."

_To Be Continued_

**Thoughts? Comments? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck**


End file.
